A semiconductor device may comprise various metal plugs including an upper metal plug and a lower metal plug. A barrier metal layer may be formed between the upper metal plug and the lower metal plug. In order to increase electrical reliability of the semiconductor device, the upper metal plug should be connected to the lower metal plug without the creation of any structural faults, such as a crack in the barrier metal layer.